Taken
by hazydaze
Summary: SPN/SV crossover. Sam has been taken for his visions, by who and for what reason.


Written for Team Smallville over at SPNTwisted LJ challenge

Challenge 1: Round 1 Robots and/or Technology

Chapter 1 Trapped

Running down the corridor Sam kept driving himself forward, to get free, to get away. Taking in a deep breath as he stopped for a second, Sam pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled his brother, Dean.

"Dean?" Sam sighed with relief as his brother spoke on the other end of the line.

"Sam? Whadda think you're doing in the middle of the night?" Dean sounded grumpy, like he had rolled out of his bed…or someone else's.

"I'm trapped, I was kidnapped." Sam explained as his brother cursed himself before he asked, "What is it? Ghost? Vampire?"

"I would have said robot…but now…now I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Dean let out a strained breath.

"When I hit it…it felt like steel but…but it could shoot fire from it's eyes." Sam shifted slightly as he felt his discomfort factor rise to a 7.

"Shoots fire from it's eyes?" Dean asked sceptically.

"And…and it could fly." Sam finished with a resignation that Dean was about to rip him a new one.

"Sam…I was going to half believe you with the whole fire coming out of it's eyes thing but it can fly…you gotta be kidding me!" Dean practically shouted.

The thud, thud of the heavy footsteps forced Sam to start running again but before that he slammed down the cell without saying good bye to Dean or telling him where he was but by now Dean had pretty much figured out to Lo-jack Sam with the cell phone company.

Sam finally made it out of the darkened corridor into the barely lit outer building. Turning to check out the parameter his eyes met those of a blonde with intense blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded.

Sam didn't answered but moved to walk away when she grabbed the lapel of his dark shirt and hauled him off his feet. "I asked who…"

The iron-clad doors blew off there hinges and the dark figure walked out from the shadows. "This is the one Kal-El." The figure spoke in a reverent tone. Another figure had joined the first.

"Are you sure?" 'Kal-El' asked.

"He has the visions." The figure walked out and Sam was slightly shocked when he recognised the man as Professor Milton Fine from the university he had recognised when he and Dean had driven past it. But a large percentage went on the whole 'he-knew-about-Sam's-vision-thing'.

Kal-El moved towards Sam but the blonde stepped in front of Sam, "Move now Kara."

Kara stood fast, "You're not Kal-E."

"Maybe not…call me Bizarro instead." Bizarro's fist collided down on Kara's cheek and with a blow that should have killed her, she brought her head back, her eyes flashing with a rage. The two ensued a punishing battle, the blows shook the earth beneath them.

Sam's awe and fear over powered him and made him vulnerable to Fine's attack. The hand nearly broke his cheek. Sam looked up as the blood poured from his nose.

"What are you?" Sam spat out.

"I am something your tiny mind cannot comprehend…but in simple _Earth _language, I am the technology" Fine's smirk disgusted Sam as he fell into unconsciousness from the second blow.

Kara looked up from the ground over to Sam as Fine hauled Sam's large frame to the ship, "What are you…?"

"Going to do?" Bizarro leered at Kara's prone form, "You'll have to wait and see"

Chapter 2 Requirement

Sam lay flat on his back inside a darkened room but this time it was large and there was a bed inside of it. He slammed his fists in what seemed to be a two-way glass wall, like in police stations. Sam, for a moment, contemplated all the scenarios and all the ways he could try and escape but without Dean for back up he was truly stuck. So he did what felt best, he ran his fist into the wall, yelling his frustration as he did so. Sam felt the blood when he pulled his had away and for now it felt good.

Milton Fine, aka Brainiac, watched as the primitive human continued to scream and yell at the offending glass in front of him. Bizarro stood on his right side also watching the human.

"You say he is the one but he acts like the lowest of the low" Bizarro looked on disgustedly, "a slave to his emotions…his passions."

Fine nodded, "I agree that he is not what we had expected but neither was Kal-El."

Bizarro's eyes flashed with cold rage, "What is that _supposed to mean_?"

Fine looked at him with a cold, harsh indifference, "You are not the true Kal-El and you know what you must do to destroy him. Yet he still beats down, despite his humanity."

Unable to deal with the rush of human emotion that had since come to fill his mind and body Bizarro struck out with his fist, launching Fine into a wall.

Bizarro watched as the blood trickled down Fine's mouth, "You will bring me what I want Brainiac or I will build another and dispose of you. Did you really think you were only piece of technology salvaged from that god forsaken rock!"

Standing to full height, Brainiac let out a breath, "Come nightfall he will bring you what you want…Kal-El."

Kara, even through the dead of night, absorbed the Sun's warm offerings with a desperate need. Bizarro was strong, maybe even too strong, there was no way she could do this without Clark. Still limping from the attack, Kara knew it would be a little while before she could fly again. Coming to the gate she saw another man inspecting the van she knew Bizarro had acquired to bring back the man, Sam.

Kara used what little super-speed she had left to sneak behind the man, tapping him on the shoulder, he almost jumped a foot. "Why are you looking in there?"

"Me? I locked my keys in my car" She could see now he had fairer hair and lighter eyes but was distinctly similar in the face to Sam.

"You're looking for Sam." Kara blurted, on Krypton there was no teachings of tact.

"Sam? What do you know about Sam?" The man's eyes had flashed with fear before hardening.

"I know that if we do not get to him first two great villains will use him to murder my cousin." Kara sighed but where the man had been harsh, his face had softened perceptibly.

"Oh…well then we better talk this out." He smiled a charming smile and Kara couldn't help but blush slightly as he showed her to his actual car, a 67' impala which she knew nothing about.

Opening the door for Kara, the man put his arm out and blocked her path, "I'm Dean by the way…Sam's brother."

"Kara, Kara Kent." She smiled at him but his face held a dark worry. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"What are they going to do to my brother?" Dean looked her straight in the eye and she knew then he prided himself on knowing the truth whatever that may be.

"They are waiting, waiting for him to have a vision which will lead them to what they need." Kara turned away as she spoke.

"What they need to kill your cousin?" Dean asked gently.

"Yes." Kara nodded also.

"Why don't they just shoot him?" Dean asked with a hint of humour, letting her know he meant no disrespect.

"Because…guns don't kill aliens." Bizarro smirked as he strode up to Kara. "I may not be able to kill Kal-El but you…Kara Zor-El…are mine." Kara blinked as his hand glowed and her throat constricted as he moved his hand over towards her neck. Kara's world fell apart as much like Sam's her body fell to the ground. Was it over for her too as well?

…_TBC?_


End file.
